This Intoxication Called Love
by Alton Brown-eyed Gurl
Summary: Chick Hicks finds himself under the influence of love because of Breeze Gram, a pretty monte carlo who just happens to be Lightning's new teammate.
1. Mercy Me

Authors note: Ok so my first story was obviously a bust because no one read it, so I hope you the readers like this one better. Anywho I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Cars or the characters just my Ocs.

""So on one hand, honey is an amazingly sophisticated  
and efficient food source. On the other hand it's bee  
backwash." - Alton Brown.

Squidward: Repeat after me. "I have no talent"   
Spongebob: I have no talent.   
Squidward: "Mr. Tentacles has all the talent".   
Spongebob: Mr. Tentacles has all the talent.   
Squidward: "If I'm lucky, some of Mr. Tentacles talent can rub off on me".   
Spongebob: If I'm lucky, Mr. Talent can...rub...his tentacles on my...art... (smiles)

"To the world you may be one person,  
but to one person you may be the world"- Bill Wilson

Chapter One

It's the beginning of the racing season and all of the racers are meeting at the track for a pre-race run. This year is different however because there is a new addition to the Lightning McQueen Rust-eze team. Her name is Breeze Gram and she is a light purple monte carlo, with lime green eyes and the racing number 77. Of course she had the Rust-eze logo on her hood and her back fin. Breeze was having a conversation with her crew chief when Chick Hicks and his crew chief Jimmy Cobb(he likes to be called Cobb, it's his nickname ca va?) drove by.

"Mercy me, check out the curves on that babe," Cobb said gawking Breeze.

"Will you knock it off," Chick told him.

"Just look," Cobb said.

Chick sighed and looked up to see Breeze.

"Oh..." Chick said his jaw hanging open.

"See what did I tell you, hey she's the new racer this year..." Cobb said.

"Are you serious?" Chick asked giving his crew chief a taken aback look.

"Oh yeah now I know who I'm gonna be watching on the track," Cobb said.

"Ok, knock it off come on I like girls just as much as any guy does but she's a racer and a woman, she isn't just a thing to stare at she is a car like everyone else, we should respect her," Chick said.

Cobb scoffed, "You city boys," he said with a laugh.

Breeze turned from talking to her crew chief and looked up to see Chick. She flashed him a pretty smile and was about to open her mouth to say something when her name was called.

"Hey-hey did you see that, she smiled at you," Cobb said with a wink.

"What are you ten?" Chick asked.

"Chick's got a girlfriend, Chick's got a girlfriend," Cobb sang laughing.

Chick rolled his eyes and sighed. "And this guy is my crew chief..." he said shaking his fender.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Breeze are you excited about the first race of the season?" a reporter asked her.

"Oh yes I'm very excited," Breeze said with a smile.

"How do you feel about being part of the Rust-eze team?" another asked her.

"Oh I love it," Breeze answered.

"Breeze!"

"Breeze!"

"Breeze!"

Breeze heard her name being called repeatedly and soon everyone's voice had merged into one loud irritating buzz. Then the flashes from cameras began blinding her. "Oh well might as well embrace the press..." she thought.

"Make sure to get my good side," she said with a wink as she posed for picture after picture.

"Do the thing do the thing!" one of the paparazzi yelled.

Breeze spun around and shot a piercing erotic look at the camera, "Ka-chow," she said enticingly.

The crowd roared and one by one they departed taking there cameras and questions with them.

"Isn't that what McQueen says?" Cobb asked.

"Yes," Chick said angrily just realizing that this new racer was part of Lightning's racing team.

"Aw man that sucks, all your chances of getting that girl just went down the sink...but wait...not necessarily I mean there's a good chance she's not friends with him," Cobb told Chick.

"Lightning buddy hey!" Breeze said happily as she spotted the red racecar approaching her.

"Never mind your screwed," Cobb said. "I'll see you in a bit..." he said as he turned and drove off leaving Chick alone.

"Hey Chickster!" Chick heard a familiar voice yell. "Oh great..." he thought.

"I know you hear me, come on over here!" the voice yelled again.

Chick turned and saw Lightning staring at him. He reluctantly drove over to the red racecar getting ready for the insults.

"Hey long time no see, how was off season?" Lightning asked him.

Chick shot a glare at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? I can't ask you how you've been?" Lightning asked.

Chick didn't answer.

"Well anyways I've been great, oh I have someone you need to meet," Lightning said. "Breeze!" he called. The purple monte carlo drove up next to Lightning and smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"This is Chick Hicks," Lightning said. "And Chick this is Breeze Gram, she's a part of _my_ team now!"

"Hi," Breeze said with a smile.

"Unh...hi," Chick said back.

"With her as a teammate I'm bound to win this year," Lightning boasted.

"Whoa, hey just because you got some new racer on your team doesn't mean...," Chick started. Chick was interrupted by a few wolf whistles coming from a small group of passing racers. Breeze narrowed her eyes as they passed.

"If you'll excuse me," Breeze said with a smile as she turned and followed them.

"Ok?" Lightning said.

"Hey you boys got something to say to me?" Breeze asked them angrily. The three racers turned around and faced her.

"Unh..."they stammered.

"You three better watch your backs cuz I'll wipe the track with you!" Breeze threatened.

The three burst out in laughter and Breeze let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "What's so funny she asked?"

"Like you could beat any of us on the real race track honey," the first car said. He was a monte carlo who was yellow and blue and obviously sponsored by auto parts company called DECO, he bore the racing number 59 and had dark chocolate colored eyes.

"Yeah you wouldn't stand a chance sweetheart," the second one said. He was a dark navy colored monte carlo with two parallel white stripes doing down the front of his hood. His sponsor was also DECO, he had bright chestnut colored eyes and his racing number was 16.

"You'd just embarrass yourself," the third guy said. He was a bright yellow Honda with a red vertical line going down his hood. His sponsor was Krasnai Dental, his racing number was 2 and he had green eyes.

"Hm right, right and what are your names?" Breeze asked still glaring at them.

"Jim Gunn," the first one said.

"Buck Dicamillo," the second one said.

"Dustin Eaton," the third one said.

"Ok, ok boys how about I prove you wrong!" Breeze said with a smirk. "I challenge you to a race right here, right now!"

The three exchanged looks and than burst out in laughter again.

"In your dreams sweetie!" Dustin laughed.

"No way!" Buck said.

"Oh I see how it is your afraid to lose to a girl is that it?" Breeze asked.

Jim scoffed, "No way."

"Oh ok it's chauvinism then, your gonna discriminate against me because I'm not one of the guys or are you waiting for the race so you can smash me into the outside wall?" Breeze asked.

"She's crazy," Chick blurted out. Both he and Lightning were watching and listening in on her conversation.

"That's Breeze for you," Lightning said proudly.

Chick gave Lightning a strange look and then turned she attention back to Breeze.

"Look lady we just don't feel like racing against that's all!" Buck said.

"Ok, then how about this," Breeze said. "If you win Buck you can take me out on a date tonight, and if I win the car who comes in second place within a second I'll take out to dinner tonight."

"Well..." Jim said with a little laugh. "Ok, we'll race you."

"We will?" Dustin asked.

"Yes now shut up!" Buck said.

"Hey!" a voice said. Breeze turned to see Chick driving up to them. "I'll take you up on that offer too...I wanna see what the new girl's got."

"Sure you do Chick," Buck said with a laugh.

"Ok Chick," Breeze said. "So come on boys!"

"Good luck Breeze, see you later run the track with them!" Lightning called to his teammate.

to be continued...


	2. I Bet I Could Beat You in a Race!

Chapter Two

"We're gonna race here?" Buck asked as he looked around. Breeze had led them outside of the speedway, beyond the parking lot and to a small sand lot.

"What you have a problem?" Breeze asked.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to race on a real track not some wannabe kid dirt thing," Buck said.

Breeze gave him a blank look, "Look you can back out anytime you want," she said with a smirk.

"Forget it," Buck said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ok then don't complain, get over it!" Breeze said.

"Is this gonna take long? I have to be back in like ten minutes my crew chief said..." Dustin started.

"Shut up Dustin," Buck snapped.

Dustin glared at Buck and scoffed.

"Are we going to race soon or are we going to sit here parked all day?" Chick asked.

"He has a point, so come on Buck bring it on!" Breeze said with a wink.

"But wait, someone has to be watching the race, I mean how are we going to know who wins?" Buck asked.

Breeze sighed irritated, "Oh my gosh will you stop stalling!" she yelled.

"I'll do it," Dustin said with a nervous laugh.

"Ok there, now come on!" Breeze said.

Breeze, Chick, Jim and Buck lined up at the starting line while Dustin stood on the sideline. "Ok! One lap around, on three!" Dustin yelled. The four racers started there engines and looked down the track.

"One...Two..." Dustin paused. "THREE!"

The four flew off the finish line throwing dust into Dustin's face. Breeze was in the lead with Buck just millimeters behind her, followed by Chick and then Jim in last place. The first turn was coming up and Buck was determined to pass her and make this an easy win for him. But unfortunately for him Breeze had other plans. Buck sped up a little and came up beside her. On the turn Breeze swerved her rear left and knocked into the side of Buck, he swerved out of the way and left a huge open space for Breeze to slide in front of him again followed by Chick. Buck growled angrily and rammed Chick in the rear. Chick glared back at him but turned his attention to Breeze.

She held her speed perfectly, her form was flawless and she drove as gracefully and beautifully as she was. For some reason Chick found himself zoning out, almost letting Buck pass him on the second turn. It was the home stretch now and Breeze was still ahead of him. He sped up and came up next to her. Breeze glanced over at him with a fixed look of intrigue. Chick felt his engine stop and that all time had froze, what was this strange feeling that was coming over him. Breeze smiled and turned her attention back to the track as she crossed the finish, Chick a half a second behind her, followed by Buck and Jim.

"I lost! It's all your fault!" Buck yelled at Jim.

"What did I have to do with it? I was in the back," Jim whined.

"Oh shut up!" Buck snapped. "And what was that about?" Buck asked turning to Breeze.

"What was what about?" Breeze asked.

"You tried to push me off the track, isn't that like cheating!" Buck said.

"No, we never set any rules, so no it wasn't like cheating, are you just sad cuz you lost?" Breeze asked.

Buck growled, "Just wait Gram, when we're on the real track your gonna be eating your words! Come on!" he yelled to Jim and Dustin. Buck drove off angrily and Jim and Dustin followed obediently.

Breeze laughed and sighed, "I love doing that!" she said with a smile.

Chick narrowed his eyes and turned to leave.

"Hey where you going?" Breeze asked.

"Back to the speedway," Chick said as he stopped.

"Oh, well ok, I just thought...you don't have anything to say to me?" Breeze asked.

"What? Like good job?" Chick asked.

"I guess..." Breeze said.

"Well...good job, good bye!" Chick said as he started to leave again.

"Well wait!" Breeze said as she drove up next to him. "Where do you want to meet after the race?" she asked him

Chick looked over at her confused, "What are you taking about?" he asked.

"Don't you remember our deal, I think you came in pretty close after me, I owe you dinner," Breeze said.

"Oh...right..." Chick said as he looked down at the dirt.

"So, you wanna go?" Breeze asked with a smirk.

"Unh...well I..." Chick stammered.

"How about I meet you here, that way we won't have trouble finding it because we've already been here, ok?" Breeze asked.

"Ok," Chick agreed.

"Mm-hm, great, see you on the track," Breeze said with a wink as she sped off.

Chick sighed and watched her drive off.

That night...

When Chick drove back to the spot he had agreed to meet Breeze after the race and he saw her patiently waiting for him staring odd into the distance.

"Unh...hey," Chick said.

Breeze turned around and smiled. "You came."

"Yeah, I mean I can't turn down a free dinner," Chick said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't think I would either," Breeze said with a laugh.

"Unh...so yeah..." Chick said with a sigh as he looked down at the ground and turned his front tire.

"Come on," Breeze said as she started up her engine. "Let's get going before it gets dark!"

After dinner Breeze took Chick on a little drive through night outside peculiarly calm city of San Antonio.

"Let's see then I moved to Pennsylvania with my dad, I mean the south was nice but here in Texas but it just wasn't me. I think it had something to do with the weather, you know I think only once I the whole time I was there or maybe I just never saw the rain you know everything is inside because it's so hot and it's air conditioned which is nice but..." Breeze paused and looked over at Chick. He was staring off ahead and looked irritated. Breeze had been chatting on and on about herself ever since they left the restaurant. Chick hadn't seem to be enjoying himself at all the entire night, which Breeze thought was a shame.

"But enough about me, you did great in the race earlier!" she said nudging him with her left tire to get his attention. "Second place!"

Chick scoffed, "Second place is just the first loser," he told her bitterly.

"Well I suppose you could look at it like that," Breeze said with a shrug. "But you did so well."

"Sure, you don't get it do you!" Chick snapped at her. "I've been stuck behind the King for years and now I'm stuck behind your little teammate McQueen!"

Breeze looked taken aback but then she laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Chick asked angrily.

"King and McQueen, that rhymes," she said with a little laugh.

Chick growled, "Do you have any idea what it's like to be stuck in second place your entire career when you've been trying so hard to win that you reduced yourself to racing aggressively not caring about any other car on the track but yourself!" he yelled. Chick paused and realized that he had just blown up at her. "Great, now she's going to hate me for eternity..." he thought.

Breeze smiled softly. "You know I never really looked at it from your point of view," she said calmly.

"You're just saying that because before I know it you'll be ahead of me and I'll be in third," Chick said with a depressed sigh.

"Don't be so pessimistic," Breeze said with a laugh. "Just keep trying your hardest ok Chick?"

Chick was surprised how well she took his attitude, he couldn't imagine why considering she had snapped at Buck and his friends earlier.

"Hey look!" Breeze said. Chick turned his attention to where she was looking and saw a crowd of cars parked in the little park ahead of them.

"I wonder if this is one of those things where they show old movies, you know what I'm talking about right?" Breeze asked.

"I think so?" Chick asked confused.

Breeze drove ahead of him and over to the park as the white screen lit up. Breeze smiled and called over to Chick. Chick drove up to Breeze who had already made herself comfortable on the grass. "Come on, this will be nice," she said lowering herself to the ground and turning her attention to the makeshift movie screen. Chick parked himself next to her about two car doors length away and turned his attention to the screen also.

They sat there in silence watching the movie silently. Breeze glanced over at Chick and then back to the movie and then back at Chick. Chick glanced over at her and she turned away and looked down at the grass. Chick turned back to the movie and sighed nervously.

"But Ryan I love you, you can't leave!" the actress in the movie yelled.

"Katherine I have to, my future depends on it, I can't worry about you right now!" the actor told the actress.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore? Did you find someone better then me, is it a yellow Sunfire?" Katherine asked heartbroken.

Ryan looked over at the Katherine with hurt eyes, "Don't ever say a thing like that Katherine you're the only girl for me!" he said.

Chick heard a rustling sound and felt something gently run into him. He looked down to see Breeze cuddling up next to him.

"I love these old movies," she said with a sigh.

"Unh..." Chick stammered. He could feel her warm breath on his fender and every word in his mind had vanished, replaced with nothing but an intoxicating feeling that traveled from his tires to his front. She was touching him and showing a form of affection, could it be that she actually had feelings for him. Could it be that he had feelings for her?

Breeze laughed, "They always have the most beautiful love stories in them...they make it seem like love can happen to anyone anywhere it's a nice feeling."

"Yeah it is..." Chick said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" another actress asked entering the room.

"Jolyn?" Katherine asked in shock.

"Katherine!" Jolyn gasped.

"Um..." Ryan stammered.

"You're seeing Jolyn too?" Katherine asked.

"You're seeing Katherine too?" Jolyn asked.

"Um, look I was..." Ryan stammered.

The two girls scoffed and turned to leave. "Wait! I couldn't decide your both the girls for me wait!" Ryan yelled to them.

Breeze laughed, "Maybe not..." she said amused.

All of a sudden there was a clap of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning and a down pour of rain. There were gasps from the cars around them as they started their engines and fled from the rain. Breeze straightened herself out and laughed. "What a silly time to rain!"

"Yeah," Chick agreed with a laugh.

"Come on," Breeze said as she drove underneath the closest tree she could find.

"Is it safe for us to be under this tree?" Chick asked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry," Breeze said. "That's too bad though..." she said looking at the cars who were disassembling the makeshift outside movie theater. "But I guess it wasn't a complete shame..." she said turning to Chick.

"No, it wasn't huh?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said besotted. Breeze felt her engine racing, the truth behind it all was that she'd always had a crush on a Chick. Sure the only things she'd heard about him, especially from Lightning, were negative...but she couldn't help being attracted to him.

"Yeah..." Chick said looking into her eyes. The strange feeling that overcame him earlier returned, only this time it was stronger.

"I better go, it's getting late," Breeze said even though that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"Oh..." Chick said dejected.

"Yeah..." Breeze said. "Chick?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Breeze took a deep breath and drove up closer to him to where there noses almost touched. Chick exhaled and let out a little laugh as he nuzzled her cheek.

There was another crack of thunder and Breeze jumped a little. "You afraid of thunder?" he asked with a little laugh.

"Hey don't laugh it's a real phobia," Breeze said. "Ceraunophobia."

"Cera what?" Chick asked.

"Never mind..." Breeze said.

"Don't worry your safe with me," he whispered. "That is if you trust me."

Breeze looked him in the eyes, even though all the horrible things she heard about him should have made her second guess it but she didn't. "Yes.." she said with a smile.

"Good," Chick said with a smile.

"I love it when you smile," Breeze said.

Chick laughed nudged her front tire with his. "I really have to go," she said looking down at the ground.

"Oh...right..." Chick said as he backed up a little bit.

"Good bye," she said sadly as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Chick called. "When am I going to see you again?"

"I don't know.." Breeze said with a sad tone. "I..." she paused. "I have to go..."

Chick watched as she drove off into the rain and he stayed under that tree till the rain stopped.

"Breeze finally your back where were you?" Lightning asked as he saw the approaching purple racecar. Lightning was waiting out front of the their hotel, Mack waiting patiently next to him.

"I was just taking a drive," Breeze lied as she drove up to him.

"All night?" Lightning asked.

"What are you my father?" Breeze laughed.

"No," Lightning laughed.

"Are we going to get going soon or can I go back to sleep?" Mack asked.

"We're not going anywhere Mack you go rest," Breeze told him.

"You got it!" Mack said as he turned and left gratefully.

"What are you talking about?" Lightning asked confused.

"Don't you remember, we're making an appearance in the park tomorrow I set it all up!" Breeze said with a smile.

"And appearance? Is that a good idea?" Lightning asked.

"Of course it will trust me Lightning," Breeze said with a wink.

Lightning sighed, "Ok...I guess I'll call Sally and tell her I'll be home a little late tomorrow."

"That's the spirit, she'll understand," Breeze said. "I better get to bed then, see you in the morning."

to be continued...

Authors Note: Ok so on day my aunt told me this completely random thing while I as helping her carve pumpkins on Halloween she told me this, "Kapricia when a guy says he likes you, he only likes your for your body, if he says your hot and likes you, it's for your body and your personality, if he says he loves you, then it's for your body, your personality and your money, but if he says he wants to get to know you better and maybe take you out for dinner, then he likes you for you and doesn't care what you look like that's the guy to go with and even if he turns out to be a jerk in the end, hey you get a free dinner be happy!

I'm not sure if my Aunt is right but I figured I mention it because I have nothing else to say! lol j/k See you next chapter!

Kapricia 3


	3. Chauvinism and Jealousy much?

Chapter Three

That morning...

"Hey Chick," Cobb said giving his driver a nudge. Chick and his team were at a gas station stopping for a top off on their way back home.

"What is it?" Chick asked.

"Check this out, McQueen and Gram are making an "appearance" at some park not far from here," Cobb said.

Chick turned his attention to the TV hanging over there heads as the camera zoomed in on Breeze.

"Wow, she looks really beautiful today," he said softly.

"What was that?" Cobb asked.

"Oh, um...I said wow, how stupid can they be?" Chick lied.

"Heh, got that right, you should go show up and humiliate them, that would be funny," Cobb said with a laugh.

"Yeah...funny..." Chick said. "I should."

"I was just kidding Chick, we're on a tight schedule we have to...Chick...Chick?" Cobb asked as Chick left his crew chief's side. "Chick where are you going!" Cobb asked. "Chick!"

Chick ignored his crew chief and made a sharp left out of the gas station on his way towards the park.

"OOh give us a group shot!" one of the reporters yelled.

"Teammate and teammate come on!" another yelled.

Breeze looked over at Lightning and he nodded.

"Ka-chow!" they said together striking a pose. The camera's flashed wildly and the fans screamed happily.

Chick was making his way through the crowd trying to get past all the pick-up trucks so he could see.

"They make like the cutest couple, it would be totally awesome if they hooked up," Chick heard a girl say.

"Yeah, Lightieze?" the other said. Lighting Breeze

"No, not Breehting...no Ligze... Breing...wow yeah there names are hard to combine."

"Yeah," the girl's friend agreed.

Chick rolled his eyes at their teenage stupidity and he leaned to the side to get a better look and accidentally ran into a small red truck.

"Hey!" it snapped.

"Sorry," Chick apologized.

"Hey wait a minute you're that Chick Hicks guy," the truck said with her southern accent.

"Unh, yeah," Chick said trying to push by her.

"Why are you here? Trying to spy on your competitors?" she laughed.

"Look, could-could you move?" Chick asked.

The truck narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well I'm not that fond of that actually I prefer..." Breeze was interrupted by scream of a familiar voice.

"Will you...stop all I did was ask you to move!" Chick yelled as the truck repeatedly struck him on his hood.

"Chick?" Breeze asked with a laugh.

"Serves you right you city boy!" the truck yelled as she struck him once more and drove off with a scoff.

"Fans," Chick said shaking his fender as he drove off to the side.

"You ok? I mean that lady did kinda kicked your axel," a voice said with a laugh.

"Breeze?" Chick said as he turned to her smiling face. "I'm fine."

"Good," Breeze laughed. "What did you do to her?"

"I just asked her to move," Chick said.

Breeze laughed, "Oh well I guess she took it the wrong way or something...anyways why are you here exactly?"

"Oh...I unh...saw you on TV and I...I was in the area..." Chick stammered.

"Oh right...you sure you didn't come out of your way to see me?" Breeze asked him.

"What would make you say that?" Chick asked.

"Oh maybe I was just flattering myself," Breeze said.

"Breeze!" Lightning yelled trying to find out where she had vanished too.

"Oh Lightning," Breeze sighed. "I better go..."

"Wait...I..." Chick said.

"Hm?" Breeze asked as she looked over at him.

"Um..." Chick looked down at the cement.

"What is it?" Breeze asked she drove up close to his fender.

"I..." Chick stammered.

"You what?" Breeze asked.

"Breeze there you are, Chick?" Lightning asked as pulled up next to Breeze.

"McQueen!" Chick said as he backed up.

"Lightning hey I'll be there in a second ok?" Breeze asked.

"Why is he here?" Lightning asked confused.

"I'll be right back, just go before ours fans get into a frenzy!" Breeze told him.

Lightning sighed and glanced over at Chick with narrowed eyes. "Ok," Lighting said as he turned and drove back over to the press and crowd of fans.

"Well what were you going to say?" Breeze asked Chick.

Chick sighed and tried to clear his head.

"Breeze!" Lightning yelled.

"I really have to go Chick, maybe when you think of it call me my numbers in the racing directory," Breeze said as she drove back over to Lightning.

Chick sighed, "Lightning..." he said narrowing her eyes.

Later that evening...

Breeze was driving around the city checking out the sights and reminiscing when she spotted a familiar green a car. "Chick? Now way he wouldn't still be here!" she asked herself. Breeze pushed her way through the crowds and snuck up behind him. "Hey again!" she whispered.

Chick gasped and spun around to see her. "Breeze!"

"Why are you still here?" she asked him.

"I decided to play hooky," Chick answered.

Breeze laughed, "Ooh I'm telling!" she said.

"You better not," Chick said with a smile.

"Oh and why not?" Breeze asked. "I could call your crew chief right now and tell him where you are."

"No, I'll get in trouble!" Chick said amused.

Breeze pulled out her cell phone and started to dial a number. "Yes can I have the number for Jimmy Cobb...unh-huh it's 678-24..."

"Knock it off!" Chick said as knocked her cell phone on the ground and snuggled up to her.

"Chick..." Breeze said with a laugh.

"I was looking for you, I'm not gonna let McQueen keep me from you," Chick said.

"But you barely know me," Breeze said.

Chick backed up and looked her in the eyes. "Last night when I looked into your eyes I saw everything there is to know about you..."

"That's really sweet but..." Breeze started.

Chick looked down at the cement, "I get it...I always put it on too strong!"

Breeze laughed, "No, I like you, a lot but I don't think it'd work out Chick. Just think about it, we're both racers, we're going to be racing each other on the track every week I can't do that when both of our careers are at stake and when will we ever see each other without going out of the way to?"

Chick sighed, "You don't have to worry about that Breeze," he tried to convince her. "I promise we can make this work."

Breeze smiled, "Your going to try even if I say no aren't you?"

"Yeah pretty much," Chick said with a laugh.

"Ok Chick let's give it a try then," Breeze said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok," he said with a exasperated sigh.

"Well there's the Alamo ooh and the wax museum and Ripley's Believe it or..." started a familiar voice.

"Shut up!" snapped Buck as he knocked the map out of Jim's tires. "We're not here to see that crap we're here to find Breeze!"

"Why?" Jim asked giving his friend a puzzled look.

Buck sighed irritated, "Do you think I want her to tell everyone in the racing world that _she_ beat me!"

"I don't see what the big deal is I've beaten you before," Jim said.

"It's not the same!" Buck snapped. "She's a girl, a female!"

Jim shook his fender, "I still don't see what the big deal is I mean..."'

"Just shut up!" Buck snapped.

Jim gave him an angry look then turned his attention to the opposite direction. That's when he spotted the familiar purple and lime green racecar.

"Hey!" Jim said as he nudged Buck with his tire.

"I told you to shut up! And don't touch me!" Buck snapped.

"But Buck..." Jim started.

"Shut up!" Buck snapped.

"Fine! Then I guess you don't need to know that Breeze is over there talking to Chick!" Jim yelled.

"What!" Buck gasped as he turned and looked in that direction. Jim was right there was Breeze and Chick. "What is he doing here and with her?"

"I don't know but god forbid I say anything because you'll just tell me to shut up," Jim said angrily.

Buck sighed, "Forget it!" he said. "I can always talk to Breeze next week at the race, " he said with an evil laugh.

Jim gave him a strange look.

"Alright this is going be awesome race!" Breeze said trying to pump herself up for her first real race of the season.

"Of course it is!" Lightning said. "This is our first race as a team, we're gonna smoke 'em out there!"

Breeze smiled, "You better believe the Rust-eze team is gonna burn up the track!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey Breeze?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked with a smile.

"You...you haven't been hanging around Chick have you?" he asked her.

"Unh..." Breeze stammered shocked. "Why would you say that?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

Lightning scoffed, "Buck was telling me that he saw you two together after that promo we did, but I figured he was lying right?"

Breeze laughed fakely, "Yeah...YEAH! Me hanging out with Chick, come on!"

"Y-yeah...right," Lightning laughed. "

"Hey you two," a voice yelled.

Lightning and Breeze turned to see Doc the blue Hudson hornet approaching them.

"Come on the race is starting I don't need my drivers goofing off before a race," Doc snapped at them.

"Alright," Lightning said.

Breeze nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Doc asked.

"No...NOTHING," Breeze said with a nervous smile.

Doc gave her a strange look.

"She's fine now come on!" Lightning said.

Breeze was shocked that and confused on how Buck found out about her and Chick. Lightning was the last car she wanted to know about her romance with Chick and she didn't want anyone to get angry. But she couldn't concentrate on that now, this was a big deal for her first real race if she could beat Buck and Chick she was in a good spot.

The race had gone smoothly in the beginning there was a wreck behind Breeze a few laps back. One car had bumped the one in front of him and sent two cars off towards the inside wall. Then again it was only lap 127 out of 300. Only falling under caution once was a rare treat and Breeze was anxious for the next wreck to happen and she prayed that she wouldn't be involved in it.

Chick on the other hand could care less about anything but passing Lightning. Once again he was stuck in second and he was getting more aggravated by the second. Then he thought about what Breeze had told him the day they met, "Just keep trying your hardest Chick." "I'm going to try my hardest and I'm going to pass McQueen!" Chick thought angrily.

"There she is..." Buck said with a smirk. He hadn't forgotten how Breeze embarrassed him in front of his friends and more importantly beaten him in a race. "Your racing career's over baby!" he thought as he sped up and made his way closer and closer to Breeze passing car after car. He was serious about silencing Breeze in the back for the first part of the race was part of his plan the entire time.

Another hundred laps flew by and it was down to the last hundred. Buck was underneath Breeze now and he was just waiting for the right moment. The next turn came up and he smirked. Buck sped up and headed towards Breeze making it seem like he had lost control. Jim who had been behind Buck looked away from him with a sad look.

Breeze, who had been planning to pull into pit row looked over at him confused but before she could move out of his way he bumped into her side. Breeze was thrown off and slide to the side smashing into the outside wall in an awkward horizontal position. There were gasps from the crowd as they watched her entire front get crushed. And if that wasn't bad enough a car from behind her who had no where to go after her crash, crashed into her.

"Holy moley! Is that a crash I hope the drivers are ok that looks serious!" the announcer yelled.

"You can say that again! Number 77 has crashed into the outside wall and number 3 has crashed into her! We are definitely under caution!" the other announcer said.

That was the last thing Breeze heard before she completely lost consciousness.

to be continued...

Author's Note: Ok, sorry for the wait, I really really really have been busy! I mean it's total crazy madness right now especially with all the PSAT stuff! Anyways I finally got the chapter up yay! I promise chapter four will not take as long! Oh and I want to thank my reviewers you guys are awesome and thanx for your reviews they make me so happy :) Oh and I have to say one more thing, my friend in advertising class told me this: "Kapricia," she said. "You know how to make small talk?" I was shocked that she'd ask me so I said this, "Can't you just like talk about something you both have in common?" I asked. And she said, "I already tried that but we don't have anything in common." So I said, "Maybe you should try and find someone else." I didn't mean to say it like that but that's how it came out. lol I thought it was funny especially the look on her face! Well ttyl!

Kapricia xoxo


	4. I Love You

Chapter Four

Chick burst through the doors of the hospital and sped over to the receptionist's counter. He had made quite a bit of noise and everyone was staring at him angrily including the light blue VW Bug receptionist at the desk.

"Sir could you please not drive like that in here, the speed limit is below 5 if you've noticed this is a hospital," she said.

"I need to see a patient!" Chick snapped ignoring her.

The receptionist sighed, "The name of the patient please?" she asked.

"Breeze, Breeze Gram," Chick told her desperately.

"Mm-hm alright and what is your relation to Miss. Gram?" the receptionist asked.

"What?" Chick asked. "Why do you need to know that?"

The receptionist gave him a strange look, "Your relation?" she asked.

"I'm..." he paused. "I'm her boyfriend," he whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry what?" the receptionist asked not hearing him.

"I said I'm her boyfriend," Chick repeated in a whisper.

"Sir will you please speak up!" she snapped.

"I'm her boyfriend," he snapped angrily.

Once again everyone in the hospital turned and stared at him. Chick sighed and turned away pretending they weren't looking at him.

"Ok sir," the receptionist said.

"Ok what? Can I see here now?" Chick asked.

"No," she answered him. "The doctor has specifically noted that only family is allowed to see her at this time. If you would like to wait you may park yourself in the waiting room."

"What?!" Chick said angrily. "I don't care let me see her!"

"I told you already sir, you have to wait until the doctor says you can see her!" she said slowly.

"And I'm telling you I don't care I want to see her now," Chick demanded.

"Do you want me to call security sir?" the receptionist asked threatened.

"You just don't know when to cool it do you Hicks?" a voice asked. Chick turned to see Buck drive up next to him with a sly smirk on his face.

"Why are you here?" Chick asked suspiciously.

"I came here to check up on my buddy # 3, I still don't understand how I lost control like that, it's a shame," Buck said.

Chick narrowed his eyes, "Right..." he said.

"So why are you here hm?" Buck asked.

"Oh...I.." Chick started.

"Chick?" a voice asked. Chick and Buck turned around to see Lightning driving up to them. "Why are you here?"

"You were saying?" Buck asked.

"Excuse me but if you three wouldn't mind taking this to the side your crowding the desk," the receptionist said irritated.

"Right...I should be going anyways..." Buck said as he turned and drove off.

Chick drove off to the side and Lightning followed him.

"So why are you here?" Lightning asked narrowing his eyes.

Chick sighed, "Why is it any of your business?"

"It's my business if it involves Breeze," Lightning said.

"What if it doesn't?" Chick asked.

"I can't believe what Buck said was true and Breeze lied to me...you guys are friends?" Lightning asked.

Chick gave him a blank look. "You idiot!" he yelled.

"Sir!" the receptionist yelled. "Be be quiet!"

Chick glanced over at her and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked.

Chick laughed, "We're more then friends McQueen, and just before your little nosy self asks I'm in love with Breeze!"

"And she loves you?" Lightning asked.

Chick opened his mouth to say something but then paused. "I haven't told her I love her yet..."

"Yeah right, well I see what this is," Lighting said.

"What?" Chick asked.

"Your using Breeze! Your pulling her along so you can get to me!" Lighting said.

"What?! That has to be the stupidest thing you've ever said!" Chick yelled.

"Sir!" the receptionist snapped. "If you do not stop acting your age and follow the rules I will have you removed from this hospital immediately and..." she paused as the doctor approached her. The receptionist nodded and sighed. "Sir!" she called to him.

Chick rolled his eyes and drove back over to the receptionist's desk. "What?"

"The doctor says because of her critical condition he will allow you to see her, but only for a little while," she told him.

"She's in critical condition?" Chick asked sorrow in his voice.

"I'm afraid so sir," the receptionist said.

"Will I be able to see her too?" Lightning asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "If you two promise to be on your best behavior."

A nurse led the two racecars to Breeze's room, it was the last one on the end one of the room's were they keep the most venerable patients, right next to the nurse's lounge where if anything went wrong they would jump on the problem. Chick was frightened to enter at first, he couldn't imagine seeing the once happy smiling racecar he had seen a day before in critical condition. Lighting drove in first following the nurse. Chick took a deep breath and slowly drove in.

Breeze was parked in the middle of the room hooked up to machines. Her crushed front and side had been replaced and rebuilt completely, making the new shiny parts stick out and it not match to the rest of her. Her eyes were closed and at first Chick feared the worst until he drove closer and heard her soft shallow breathing. Lighting had parked himself on the other side of her next to the nurse. He looked distraught and worried, but not as bad as Chick looked.

"She hasn't woken up yet, the doctor hasn't diagnosed her as being in a coma yet it's too soon to tell," the nurse told them. "She was badly damaged and we tried our best, now it's up herself. If she makes it through the night she'll definitely be able to pull through."

Lighting sighed, "Poor Breeze, I can't believe something awful like this would happen to her."

Chick sighed, "You mean she might not make it through the night?"

The nurse gave him a sad look.

"But-but the crash wasn't that bad it..." he paused.

"I know it's a shock sir, most cars don't know how to handle it if you need any help we have the counselors office on the top floor," the nurse said.

"I don't need a counselor," Chick snapped.

"Whatever you say sir," the nurse said as she drove out of the room.

Lightning looked over at him angrily.

"Don't give me that look McQueen," Chick growled.

"I can't believe you, Breeze is in critical condition and your filling the room with negativity!" Lightning said.

Chick looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry..." he said softly.

"I wish you really meant that, why don't you get out of here, you don't really love her," Lightning said.

"Oh, and how do you know, do you love her?" Chick asked.

"No! She's my teammate, my friend," Lightning said.

"Excuse me, the doctor has asked me to escort you out," the nurse said returning.

"What? That was only like 5 seconds," Chick said.

"I'm sorry sir but it's the doctor wishes," the nurse said.

Lightning took one more look at Breeze and drove by. "Get better Breeze," he said as she exited the room and stood next to the nurse.

Chick sighed and looked over at Breeze. "Please, you have to let me stay," he begged.

"I'm sorry sir but if your not family you..." the nurse said.

"You don't understand!" Chick told her.

"Sir, please don't raise your voice!" the nurse warned.

"I have to stay here, she would want me to," Chick told her.

"I highly doubt that of all cars she'd want me to stay with her," Lightning scoffed.

Chick shot a glare at Lightning, "Please ma'am just tell the doctor that..."

"What's going on in here?" a car asked pulling up next to the nurse.

"Doctor Rosenburg," the nurse said. "This man won't leave."

The doctor nodded and drove over to Chick. "I know it must be hard to be separated from someone you care about when they're like this but it's for the best," he said softly.

"I don't just care about her, I love her," Chick told the doctor.

The doctor sighed, "Nurse." he said.

"Now you wait here!" the receptionist told Chick like was a little child. The doctor had reasoned with Chick and said he would let him see her in a few hours all he had to do was wait in the waiting room. He also asked the receptionist at the front desk to keep a good eye on him.

"I'm not five you don't have to talk to me like a freakin' kid!" Chick said angrily. Chick already hadn't like this lady and he was starting to dislike her even more. She was standing in the way of him seeing Breeze, he didn't even get to get close to her because Lightning was there and then he was shoved out by the doctor. The receptionist scoffed and made her way back over to her desk. The whole night she watched him like a hawk and Chick thought she never took her eye off him. Eventually Chick dozed off and everyone else who was in the waiting room left one by one until he was the only one there.

"Sir! Sir!" Chick heard a voice. The voice continued until he was shaken out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and frowned as he saw it was the receptionist.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily and groggily.

The receptionist frowned also, "For some strange out of this world reason which I have no idea why he's doing this, but the doctor has sympathized with you...you can stay with her."

Chick perked up a little as the nurse led him back to Breeze's room, but his happiness was terse. The nurse left him in the room and closed the door behind her. Chick turned down the lights leaving the medical machines and the lights shinning through the window from the outside the only form of illumination. He carefully parked himself next to Breeze and gently snuggled up to her. Chick took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Breeze," he said softly. "I just want you to know that I'm here and if you can hear me...I love you..." Chick paused. "I know it's only been what two weeks? But I love you and I want to get to know you more and more each day, so you gotta hang around ok...and I'm sure you heard me and McQueen fighting earlier...I'm sorry about that too...I know he's your friend and all and just please...please don't leave your the best thing that's happened to me in a long time there's just something about you I can't explain it but yeah...I should probably shut up now..."

Chick opened his eyes and sighed sorrowfully. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't.

The next morning...

"Chick, Chick," Chick heard his name being called but ignored it. "Chick," he heard it again but it sounded like the car was straining to speak.

Chick opened his eyes, straightened himself out and shook his fender lightly.

"Hey," the voice said softly.

Chick turned and saw that Breeze was awake.

"Breeze!" he said happily.

She smiled softly.

"Your ok," Chick said with a relieved sigh.

Breeze nodded, "The doctor...s-said you stayed with me all night..." she said her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, well I wasn't gonna let you stay alone," Chick said.

Chick was so happy to see that she was awake and smiling like she always was. But he couldn't help but wonder if she had heard anything he'd said to her last night.

"Breeze," Chick said.

"Y-yes?" she strained.

"I was going to wait till after yesterday's race to tell you this, but you know...I wanna tell you now though," Chick said.

"What?" she whispered.

"Well I mean you really scared me yesterday and it made me think a lot and...I..." he paused.

Breeze gently rested herself against him and shut her eyes. "I love you..." she said softly.

Chick was shocked and happy at the same time. He wasn't that surprised though, I mean it was Breeze after all she seemed to always be one step ahead of him.

"Thank you...thank you...for staying here with me..." she said with her hoarse voice.

Chick smiled, "Anything for you babe," he said.

Just then the doctor entered the room followed by his nurse.

"Good morning Breeze," the doctor said loudly with a smile.

Breeze opened her eyes and straightened herself out. She looked around and spotted the doctor, "Hello doctor," she said hoarsely.

"Let's try and keep your talking to a minimum alright Breeze? Your voice needs to rest and so do I, I recommend you don't do any racing for at least six months," the doctor said.

Breeze looked down at the floor trying to hide her disappointed look.

"We were going to move you into rehab so you could recuperate but a friend of yours said he'd take on the honor," the doctor told her loudly.

Breeze looked up at him in confusion.

"Ah, a Mr. Doc Hudson?" he told her as he drove up closer to her.

Breeze smiled and nodded.

"I recommend that you two leave as soon as possible," the doctor suggested.

"I'll make the arrangements," the nurse said.

For the next month Breeze was stationed in Radiator Springs resting and recuperating from her crash. Chick, who hated being there more then anything in the world, tried to stay with Breeze as much as he could without being driven out of town by Lightning who stepped up when Chick was raising havoc in town, or going stir crazy. Chick may have grown up in a small southern town but after years of being in the big city he couldn't stand small towns. There was nothing to do, the same people where always there and it was way too slow paced. But being with alone with Breeze and make her smile made him want to stay every time he thought of leaving.

Breeze on the other hand had grown extremely melancholy during her recovery. Partially because she was unable to race and because she knew Chick hated being here. But most of it was how much that crash had permanently scarred her not physical but mentally. But on a good note Breeze's voice had bounced back and her recovery had gone smoothly. Doc still wanted her to stay a little while longer just to make sure she was healthy enough to start racing again.

Breeze was just coming out of Ramone's he had just given her a new paint job. Her body was dark plum purple colored, she still had the Rust-eze logo on her hood and on her fin. Her racing number 77, was black with hot pink outlines and her hubcaps were painted hot pink.

"Chick..." Breeze said softly as she drove over to him. Chick was parked at Flo's, excluded from the others wearing a frown.

"Breeze...hey, that's a good look for you," Chick said his frown turning to a bright smile.

Breeze sighed and shook her fender. "Alright spill it you hate it here."

"What? What makes you say that babe?" Chick asked with a nervous smile.

"Only everyone's been telling me about all the trouble you've been stirring up and Lightning... don't even get me started on what he's been saying about you," Breeze said with an aggrivated sigh. "All I asked of you was to be nice to everyone while you were here they're my friends Chick..."

"I'm sorry Breeze I..." Chick started.

"Don't bother," she said looking down at the ground. Chick sighed and gave her a loving nudge.

"Come on Breeze," Chick said. "You know I don't do it on purpose."

"I know..." Breeze said. "I...I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Chick asked her confused and a little intrigued.

"Racing again..." Breeze said softly.

"Is that what this is about?" Chick asked. "Come on Breeze wrecks happen you can't stop them for happening."

"I-I know but something about it just felt intentional..." Breeze said.

"You serious?" Chick asked shocked.

"Yes I'm serious," Breeze said.

"Aw come on Breeze they're all good guys they wouldn't want to hurt you intentionally," Chick reassured her.

"I don't know..." Breeze said.

"Your just nervous about racing, you said it yourself!" Chick told her. "All you need is to get the adrenaline, the fire, the passion for racin' back in your system. Stop being so down, put the wreck behind you babe, it's old news, what you need is a little race what do you say?"

"I don't know Doc said I shouldn't race until he..." Breeze started.

"Come on nothing's gonna happen to you I promise, just you and me like when we first raced, only this time I'm not gonna let you win," Chick interrupted her with a smirk.

Breeze narrowed her eyes, "Hey I beat you fair and square Chick you just won't admit it!"

Chick laughed, "Yeah ok."

"Alright baby race is on, a lap at Willy's Butte," Breeze said accepting his challenge.

"That's what I wanna hear come on," Chick said with a smirk.

As Chick and Breeze turned to leave an orange, white and black racecar pulled up to the shadow of Flo's and watched, slowly trailing them. He narrowed his dark hazel eyes and smirked.

"Alright Breeze, on three, one, two..." Chick started.

"Three!" Breeze said as she sped off leaving Chick in the dust.

"Hey!" he yelled as she sped off after her.

Breeze laughed as she came up to the first turn.

"You cheated!" Chick yelled as he pulled up next to her.

"No I didn't," Breeze laughed. "No rules remember?"

"No rules huh?" Chick asked as they started coming up to the second turn. He drove up to Breeze and rammed softly into the side of her.

"Ow," she whimpered.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Chick gasped as he jumped away from her.

Breeze laughed and sped up crossing the finish line. "Sucker!" she yelled as she came to a stop. Chick shook his fender and rolled his yes. "I beat you, I beat you!" Breeze said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say cheater," Chick said.

"Your just jealous," Breeze said.

"Yeah don't think so," Chick said.

"Not even a little?" Breeze asked.

"Well maybe a little I mean..." Chick said as he drove up beside her. "Your a good racer."

"Thanks," Breeze said as she cuddled up against him. Chick was going to give her a small kiss on her cheek but he was interrupted by an angry voice.

"Get your dirty tires away from my cousin in law!"

to be continued...

Author's Note: Well there's only two chapters to go! How do I know this? Well because I'm the one writing it duh! Sorry this took a while I thought I had already put this chapter up and I looked on FF yesterday and I freaked out because I hadn't so yeah sorry! Anywho my friend Jolyn asked me why I had Chick's crewchief be called Cobb? Well it's a good question. My friend in Advertising class AJ's name name is Cobb but everybody just calls him Cobb, it's funny to say especially when you yell it out across the hall, people think I'm talkin; about corn on the cob, one time someone asked me if I was in the cooking class, I don't know what gave her that idea but whatever! Anywho see you next time!

Kapricia 3


	5. Visitation and Frustration

Chapter Five

Chick jumped and spun around to see the race car glaring at him.

"Hail?" Chick asked confused recognizing the racecar. The racecar flashed him a smile and flashed his brown eyes towards Breeze.

"Julius what are you doing here?" Breeze asked happily as she drove over to him.

"You know Hail?" Chick asked confused.

"Course she does Hicks, she's my cousin in-law after all," Julius said with a laugh and his thick southern accent.

"Hail's your cousin?" Chick asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Breeze asked with a laugh.

"No," Chick said naively.

"You didn't come alone did you?" Breeze asked Julius.

"Of course not, Caprice and I wanted to make sure you was ok, I haven't been in a wreck like that in a while...it seems your doing ok though you smoked Hicks there pretty good," Julius said with a laugh.

"Ha ha keep talkin' number zero," Chick laughed sarcastically narrowing his eyes. Chick wasn't very fond of Julius especially after a last season when a piece of debris from his car caused a caution and left Chick a lap down.

"Hey don't start makin' fun of my racin' number again boy!" Julius snapped angrily.

"Why not what are you gonna do?" Chick asked.

"You wanna see city boy?!" Julius asked threateningly.

"Why don't we go back into town, that's where Caprice is right?" Breeze asked trying to evade them from fighting.

Julius looked at Chick angrily and turned to his cousin with soft eyes. "Yeah, come on," Julius said as he turned to leave. Breeze followed him along with Chick. "What do you see in that guy?" Julius whispered to his cousin.

"A lot of things," she answered simply.

Julius shook is fender, "Well whatever you say," he said rolling his eyes.

Chick was still under shock that another of the racers he didn't get along with very well had some relation to Breeze as they drove into town.

"So how is Caprice?" Breeze asked.

"Aw she's been fine, she's gonna be real happy to see you though, all I heard on the way here was stories about you two when you was younger," Julius said with a laugh.

"Really?" Breeze asked with a smile.

"Yup, by the way your looking good in the new paint," Julius said.

"Breeze!" a voice yelled. Breeze, Chick and Julius looked up too see a yellow Lamborghini with bright green eyes. "Oh Breeze I've missed you!" she said giving Breeze a loving nudge.

"Aw, Caprice," Breeze said with a smile.

Caprice smiled and then spotted Chick. Her smile turned to and frown and she narrowed her eyes.

"Caprice?" Breeze asked.

"Oh," she said snapping back into a smile. "I couldn't believe what happened to you, that Buck Dicamillo's got some nerve," Caprice said.

"Tell me about it he's a jerk to everyone," Julius said. "Even more then Hicks here is."

Chick shot him a glare and scoffed.

"Are you alright now? though You don't look hurt, hm...Do you need anything?" Caprice asked.

As Breeze listened her cousin something clicked in her mind. "Did you say Buck?"

"Yes, why?" Caprice said confused.

"I didn't know he was the one who ran into you," Chick said to Breeze as he looked over at her.

"Buck ran into me?," Breeze said again.

"Yes," Julius said with a confused look.

"Maybe you were right Breeze," Chick said recalling Buck's speedy visit at the hospital.

"Right about what?" Caprice asked.

"About me wrecking Breeze on purpose," a voice said. The four cars turned to see Buck with an evil smirk on his face approaching them.

"What are you doing here?!" Chick snapped angrily driving in front of Breeze.

"Chillax Hicks, I'm not gonna mess with her...yet," Buck said.

"Excuse me?" Julius asked as he glared at Buck.

"Are you crazy?" Caprice asked her eyes narrowed at him.

"You better not lay a tire on her Buck! I should already rip your radiator out for wrecking her! You almost killed her!" Chick yelled.

Buck laughed, "Oops well I did try to visit you at the hospital Breeze," he said. "But they wouldn't let me, couldn't say I tired as hard as Chick here to get in!"

"You freak!" Breeze yelled. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You know why, don't ask stupid questions!" Buck said.

"Why the hell are you here Buck?" Chick asked as he drove over to him followed by Julius who was equally angry. Caprice drove over to Breeze and parked next to her.

"I just came here to wish you two good luck on Sunday's race," Buck said. "And to tell you to watch your backs," he said with a laugh.

"I should report you! I'll have you penalized for aggressive driving, I'll have you..." Julius started.

"Can it Hail your all talk," Buck said interrupting him.

"You..." Julius growled.

"It's not worth it honey," Caprice reminded him with worry in her voice.

"Yeah listen to your wife Julius," Buck said. Caprice scoffed angrily. "Well I better get going..." he said.

"You better watch your back," Chick threatened.

"Is that a threat Hicks?" Buck asked.

"I'll run you into the wall," Chick answered.

Buck laughed evilly, "Perfect I'll be looking forward to it!"

After Buck had left Julius and Caprice decided that it was time to leave.

"Your leaving so soon?" Breeze asked sadly.

"I wish I could stay longer," Caprice said. "I really wish I could but I have to get back to my company and Julius has to get ready for the race this weekend." Caprice gave her cousin and hug followed by Julius.

"Ok, I understand..." Breeze said. "It's not because of Chick is it?"

Caprice and Julius both shared a shocked look.

"Why would you say that?" Julius asked with a nervous laugh.

"Because I know you don't like him..." Breeze said.

Julius motioned for his wife to take care the situation and Caprice sighed rolling her eyes.

"Breeze, your like a little sister to me even though I don't think Chick is the greatest car on earth, you obviously see something we don't so if he's nice to you and cares about you then I'm fine," Caprice said.

"And I didn't mean what I said earlier and I'm sorry for bein'

mean...," Julius said. "I was just bein' overprotective..."

"It's ok, Chick will understand," Breeze said with a smile.

"You take care of yourself ok?" Caprice asked.

"I'll talk to you this weekend alright cuz-in-law and no more wrecks ya hear?" Julius asked.

"Alright," Breeze agreed.

It was dark by now and because of Buck's conformation Breeze was feeling even more nervous about her first race coming back. She left from the spot where she had watched her cousins leave and headed over to the Cozy Cone.

"Breeze..." Chick said as he drove up to her. Breeze was about to drive into her cone when she heard his voice.

"What is it?" she asked with a melancholy tone.

"Don't you worry babe, I'll protect you," he said with a smile. "Don't let Buck intimidate you, your going back and your gonna be stronger and faster then ever!"

Breeze smiled, "Thanks Chick...but..."

"Hey," Chick said softly. "I love it when you smile..." he paused. "Well I gotta to, I have to have a talk with Lightning."

"Lightning?" Breeze asked confused.

"Don't worry, now get some rest we gotta leave tomorrow," Chick told her as he kissed her on the cheek. Breeze sighed and snuggled up to him.

"Ok...I love you Chick..." she said closing her eyes.

"I know you do babe and I love you," Chick said. "Even though you beat me, twice!"

Breeze laughed and opened her eyes. "Chick thank you, for everything..." she said.

"Lighting! Hey! Hey! McQueen!" Chick yelled. Chick was outside of Lightning's cone and was yelling at him to come out.

"What?" Lightning asked angrily as he came up from behind Chick.

"Oh I thought you were in..." Chick started.

"I was with Sally," Lightning said.

"Oh," Chick said.

"What do you want?" he asked irritated.

"Look, Buck came here earlier," Chick said. "He's not helping with Breeze's recovery, and-and she's all nervous about racing and she's losing her confidence and..."

"And what?" Lightning asked concerned.

"Look I think all she needs is to be in a positive atmosphere, so how about after practice tomorrow the three of us can maybe go hang out," Chick said wincing. "I know how much she wants us to get along." Chick was hating every last word he was speaking to Lightning but he knew it was the best for Breeze so he was willing to suffer.

"So you want me to get along with you so Breeze will feel better and wanna race?" Lightning asked.

"Yes," Chick said with a sigh.

"Fine, but I'm doing it for Breeze not for you!" Lighting said.

"You make it sound like I want to associate myself with you, I'm doing this for Breeze because she needs it," Chick snapped.

"Ok, chill," Lighting said. "Look I'll see you tomorrow..." he said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah...whatever..." Chick said turning in the other direction to leave.

The next day after practice...

"So what's this big surprise Chick?" Breeze asked.

"Oh, it's not really a surprise just something that'll make you happy," Chick said. Chick and Breeze were driving side by side passing the trailers of all the racers.

"Hey!" Lightning called as he spotted the two.

"Lightning!" Breeze said with a smile.

"You did really great today teammate!" Lightning said with a smile. "I think your ready to start racing me again!"

"All I'm gonna do is beat you again," Breeze said with a laugh.

Lighting laughed, "Well you coming to the party tonight we're having it at Cinnamon's?"

"I'd love to...um..." Breeze paused and looked over at Chick. "Naw, that's ok Lightning I'd rather just go to the hotel and rest a while."

"Aw come let's go! I mean, I'm invited right? Right?" Chick asked narrowing his eyes at Lightning.

Lightning sighed, "Of course," he said reluctantly.

"Well I don't know, do you really want to go Chick?" Breeze asked.

Chick smiled, he had her trapped now, he knew that whatever he said now would be her decision. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by someone's response.

"Of course Breeze and since every driver is invited I'd figure me and my new girlfriend would come," the voice said.

Chick sighed aggravated, he knew who's voice it was. "Dicamillo..." he said angrily.

"Hey Hicks, McQueen, Breeze," he said giving Breeze a smirk. Breeze narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"So you coming?" Lightning asked ignoring Buck.

"No," Breeze said.

Chick sighed, "Of course Buck had to come and ruin everything!" he thought angrily.

"Too bad, aw well that's a shame!" Buck said sarcastically as he turned and left.

"Aw, come on Breeze, just because Buck's going to be there doesn't mean we don't have to go," Chick tried to convince her.

"You really want to go that badly?" Breeze asked.

"Yeah," Chick said.

"Well ok," Breeze said with a smile.

"Great!" Lightning said smiling.

"What do you want to drink Breeze?" Chick asked her.

"Oh just get me a regular nothing special..." Breeze told him as she scooted over a little as the girl next to her pressed up against her.

"Alright we'll be right back," Chick said as he and Lightning went outside to where the bar and drink kiosks were at. The small restaurant had stationed all food and drinks outside because the entire restaurant was filled to the brim with cars and racers, most of them rookies who were looking to reel in fans or looking for girls. Breeze was stuck in the midst of it all at what would have been the bar. She was stuck between a flaming red Volvo on her right and tan truck on her left. Breeze sighed and waited patently for Chick and Lightning to return. All of a sudden the red Volvo next to Breeze backed up knocking the drink on the bar over and spilling it on Breeze. Breeze gasped and jumped.

"Oh my gosh!" the Volvo said as she turned around. "I'm so sorry...hey..." she paused. "Your the racecar girl!"

"Um...yes, I'm Breeze Gram," she said.

"Wow, I thought you'd be a lot prettier," the Volvo said.

"Um...excuse me?" Breeze asked her offended.

"Well you did crash so I guess you got screwed there," she said.

"Who do you think you are?" Breeze asked appalled.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself," the Volvo said. "I'm Katherine."

"Well Katherine I..." started Breeze.

"So like your hooked up with Chick right? Isn't he liked a total bitch, I mean I heard rumors about him being well you know...you better watch out," Katherine said with a nod.

Breeze gasped, "What?!" she asked appalled.

"But hey I have more dirt on McQueen then any other racer, I heard that he was with this Sunfire and she was like all up on him, but anyways you what they're sayin' about..." Katherine started.

"You know this is all very interesting," Breeze lied. "But I have to get going," she said as turned to leave.

"Is this about the drink thing cuz that was an accident or is it what I said about your stupid boyfriend?" Katherine asked.

Breeze turned around and faced her, "No I just don't like gossip."

"What's that supposed to mean that I gossip?" Katherine asked offended.

"Well no..." Breeze asked.

"I think that's exactly what you were saying!" Katherine said as she gave her a threatening nudge. Breeze scoffed and turned back around to leave. "Oh I see how it is! Your too afraid to fight me! Why don't you go cry to your loser boyfriend he's nothing compared to my man, Buck Dicamillo!"

Breeze froze and slowly turned around. Breeze narrowed her eyes and they flooded with anger. "Bitch I'll kill you!" Breeze yelled.

"So that's why they put the little umbrellas in the drinks," Lightning said.

"You didn't know that McQueen?" Chick asked with a laugh.

Lightning and Chick were driving back into the restaurant when they heard a crash coming from inside.

"HEY!" a car yelled coming from inside the restaurant. "Cat fight!" he yelled.

The cars outside looked up and started crowding the doorway.

"Ooh a catfight, this is my kind of party," Buck said as he drove past Chick and Lightning.

"How dare you call me a bitch, bitch!" Katherine snapped as she smashed into the side of Breeze.

"I'll call you a bitch all I want, it's what you are! You have no right to say what you did!" Breeze said as she slammed down her tire on Katherine's and struck her hood.

"Oh really? Well how's this!" Katherine snapped. "Everyone on the track is talking about you! Your a horrible driver, I mean you couldn't even finish your first race! And don't think it stop's there Breezy! We know your using Hicks, it's obvious you don't really love him! Everyone's just waiting for you to drop Lightning and join the Htb team, your pretty sly working your way up the popularity ladder, not even I would have thought of that! Turning your back on your friends! It's pretty good!"

"W-who said that?" Breeze asked shocked.

"Are you deaf! I said everyone!" Katherine said as she ran into Breeze again.

Breeze growled angrily.

Chick managed to squeeze past the crowd followed by Lightning, they poked their fenders through and gasped.

"BREEZE!" they yelled as they saw the Volvo and the Monte Carlo tearing at each other.

"Whoa, Katherine?" Buck asked as he fought his way in.

"Baby?" Katherine asked looking away from Breeze and over to Buck.

"What's going on?" Buck asked.

"This crazy bitch is trying to kill me!" Katherine said as she leapt over to Buck with a whimper. Breeze had a confused look on her face. "What?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it babe," Buck said. "She's just one of those trade it in rookies, she'll be gone in a month," he whispered. Jim who was parked near them heard what he said and looked down at the floor.

"You! Get out now!" a car yelled as he nudged Breeze. "I don't need no fights in my restaurant you hear!"

"I'm sorry sir but...she started it..." Breeze tried to explain to him.

"Just get out!" the car yelled.

"Yeah stop ruining the party for everyone," Buck said with a smirk.

Breeze sent him a glare of hatred as she drove past Chick and Lightning.

"Breeze! Breeze where are you going?" Chick called. Breeze continued to drive and didn't answer.

"Breeze? Breeze?" Chick asked. He was standing in front of her hotel room door calling her repeatedly. "Breeze! Please open the door!" He pressed on the door with his tire and it slowly squeaked open. Chick drove into the room and squinted, the room was completely dark except for light coming in from the open balcony doors outlining Breeze's silhouette. "Breeze?" he asked.

Breeze turned to look at him and sighed.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Chick asked as he drove onto the balcony and parked next to her.

"Yes," Breeze answered turning her attention to the dark night sky.

"Ok..." Chick said confused. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"I don't know..." Breeze said with a sad tone.

"Are you ok?" Chick asked. "Whatever it is babe you can tell me..."

"I don't want to alright!" She snapped at him narrowing her eyes.

"Oh..." Chick said shocked.

"Just leave me alone..." Breeze said.

"B-But Breeze..." Chick started.

"Just go away," Breeze interrupted him.

"Look I know your angry..." he said. "I would be too! Just talk to me...what did she say to make you so..."

"I said go away!" Breeze yelled.

"Fine!" Chick said angrily as he turned to leave. "You can just be like that! See if I care!" he yelled slamming the door behind him.

Chick huffed angrily driving around and around in circles in the hotel parking lot outside of his room on the lower level.

"Unh...what are you doing?" Lightning asked confused as he drove up to Chick who was mumbling something to himself.

Chick stopped and glared at Lightning. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Did you talk to Breeze?" Lightning asked.

"No," Chick said sarcastically. "I just sat there and stared at her!"

"Ok, ok you don't have to be sarcastic," Lightning paused. "So what did she say? Is she ok?"

"She-she...I don't know what's wrong with her, she'd wouldn't talk to me...she yelled at me..." Chick said looking down at the ground.

"So she's upset," Lightning asked. "She probably wants some room..."

"No duh..." Chick said. "I think I figured that out when she asked me to leave!"

"Well she's still gonna race tomorrow right?" Lightning asked.

"How am I supposed to know McQueen?" Chick said aggravated. "I'm really starting to get the feeling she doesn't want to race at all..."

"Oh no..." a voice said.

Chick and Lightning looked at each other and then turned to their rights to see the familiar blue and yellow racecar.

"What?" Chick asked.

"She's really not ever gonna race again is she?..." Jim asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Chick asked. "Why do you care?"

"He's Buck's friend remember," Lightning pointed out.

"Oh I get it!" Chick said narrowing his eyes.

"No!" Jim said. "I...I just wanted to apologize...for-for helping Buck...I didn't want her to get hurt really, Buck used to be different you know we were like brothers...now we're like strangers...I shouldn't trust him anymore, shouldn't let him boss me around.."

"Well that's your problem!" Chick snapped.

"Chick, come on," Lightning said. "Hey it's ok buddy!" Lightning said with a smile.

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, and when you see Buck again you need to tell him exactly what you just told us...maybe he'll take it into consideration," Lightning said.

"Thanks McQueen, your an alright guy," Jim said as he turned to leave.

"Hey!" Chick yelled. "You tell Buck that he's gonna get his just desserts on the track tomorrow because me, Breeze and McQueen are gonna wipe the track with him!"

Jim gave Chick a strange look. "I'll try not to get you involved," Chick said.

Jim smiled, "Oh don't worry I'll tell 'im!"

The Next Morning...

Breeze emerged from her room and drove past the other rooms to the hallway. She pressed the elevator button with her tire and waited patiently for it to arrive. She hummed and looked around at the surrounding area. The elevator dinged and she turned her attention to the opening doors. She let

"What?" Chick asked. "Your not still mad at me are you?"

Breeze sighed and smiled, "No, I was never mad at you. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that...I was...I was..."

"I was angry I know, it's ok," he finished for her. "But hey don't sweat it! Consider it our first fight, you know what they say, cars in a relationship fight because they want what's best for the other but they just can't agree what's best for themselves..." Chick told her.

"Um...unh...ok. I guess?" Breeze said with a laugh.

Chick laughed, "So what did that freak so to you anyways?"

"Oh..." Breeze paused and looked at the ground.

"Well come on," Chick urged her. "It'll make you feel better..."

"She said...she that everyone was saying..." she paused.

"That your a horrible driver because you didn't finish your first race?" Chick finished.

Breeze gave him a shocked look.

Chick laughed, "Only the idiots are saying that Breeze. You don't need to worry about that you know what a great racer you are!"

"I know...that wasn't it..." Breeze said.

"Well what else did she say?" Chick asked.

"She said that it was obvious that I was just using you, that I didn't love you, I was only dating you because I wanted to steal your sponsor," Breeze said.

Chick gave her a worried look, "T-that's not true right? I-I mean...your not...I mean you do love me right? A-and..."

"Of course! Of course I love you," Breeze said.

"Then it's just another stupid rumor," Chick said.

"I know but if everyone thinks that then well I don't think I can race anymore," Breeze said.

"No, no! That's exactly what Buck wants!" Chick said.

"What?" Breeze asked.

"Think about it, it was his girlfriend, he set us up that's why he wanted to know if you were going! Look you have to race, it's what you love to do! Who cares what everyone says or thinks about you!" Chick told her.

Breeze smiled and nodded, "Ok! I'm racing!"

"Good, now you can show Buck what kind of racer you really are!" Chick said.

The elevator dinged again, the doors opened and Lightning drove out.

"There you guys are, I was lookin' for you," Lightning said.

"Hi Lightning," Breeze said with a smile.

"Hey Lightning," Chick said.

Breeze and Lightning gasped.

"What?" Chick asked.

"You called me Lightning? So we're on a first name basis now..." Lightning laughed.

"Alright you just blew it McQueen!" Chick snapped.

"Ok guys, come on," Breeze said with a laugh. "Let's race!"

to be continued...

Authors Note: Ok Guyz and Dollz only one more chapter left! What will happen you ask? Well I'm not gonna tell you so nyah! Anywho, sorry it took so long, the only excuse I have this time is that I was procrastinating...I am a known procrastinator, so don't hate me, well you can hate me as long as you still read my stories XD, but yeah sorry again, and Christmas and Thanksgiving were big things in my way too that and the end of first semester I had to make sure I passed all my classes and as I learned this semester school work is more important than writing fanfics(I learned that the hard way when I almost failed English cuz I didn't do any work because I was goofing off on the internet and writing all day...)...anywho yeah that's my rant for this chapter! I hope your enjoy the story and I can't wait for the next chapter! YAHOOOOO! PARTAY! dances


	6. C'est Fini

Chapter Six

"And here we are! In Indiana!" the announcer said. "The fully recovered Breeze Gram is back for the first time in four months, it's always hard to get back out there and race after a wreck like that but she's assured us she's willing and ready!"

"You better believe it," Breeze said to herself. She was stationed at her pit with her eyes closed thinking about the race ahead of her.

"Hey Babe..." she heard a voice say.

Breeze opened her eyes, "Chick..." she said with a smile.

"Ok you be careful out there ok, I don't think I can take you being in the hospital again ok?" Chick asked.

"Are you saying I'm a reckless driver?" Breeze asked.

"What? I-I...well no-no I didn't..." Chick stammered.

Breeze laughed, "I was kidding I know what you meant. I'll be fine..."

Chick smiled, "Ok, I'll see ya out there," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," Breeze said as he drove away.

"Alright Breeze," Lightning said as he drove up next to her. "Let's show 'em what the new and improved Rust-eze team has for them out there!"

"Oh baby you got it, we're gonna tear up the track!" Breeze said with a big smile.

"Hey Buck..." Jim said as he drove over to his "buddy."

"Jim hey, so you came to your senses and realized I was right, right?" Buck asked with a laugh.

Jim scoffed and rolled his eyes, "No, I realized that I was right. I just wanted to give you a little message from Chick."

"Hicks? What does he want?" Buck asked.

"He told me to tell you that 'your gonna get your just desserts on the track today because he, Breeze and McQueen are gonna wipe the track with you!" Jim said with a smirk.

Buck glared at his ex-best friend and scoffed. "Please the only one on the track who's gonna get their just desserts is them, and considering you seem to be Breeze's little cheerleader, you can look forward to yours too!"

"You tell 'em baby," Katherine said batting her baby blue eyes and perching herself next to Buck.

"Breeze has a lot of potential she's not a trade it in rookie, she's a better racer then you and me combined and you know it, that's why you wanna get rid of her," Jim said. "Just wait, we're gonna beat you Buck and when that happens your gonna lose everything, your friends, your money and that trophy bitch of a girlfriend!"

Katherine gasped appalled and scoffed.

"It's ok baby," Buck reassured her. "He's gonna be eating those words!"

"We'll see..." Jim said as he turned and left.

It was time. The race was starting, everyone was getting ready to pull out and get onto the track. Breeze narrowed her eyes determined to race her engine out and show Buck that you can't keep a good car down! The race official waved the green flag and the cars started pulling out of pit road. Once out of pit road they sped up and started racing down the straightaway.

Fifty laps out of two hundred had gone by and as usual Lightning was in front, a few cars behind was Chick and a few cars behind him was Breeze. So far Buck had been staying in the back along with Jim who was trying his hardest to keep Buck in the back. Then Dustin, who Buck had replaced Jim with as his best friend, shot down the outside line and slammed into the back of Jim. The two spun out of control, a few other cars got caught up in the wreck making it harder for Buck to get by, but unfortunately he did. The yellow flag went up and the track was cleared of damage. Breeze glanced back to see how many cars were taken out when she spotted Buck a few cars from her position.

The caution passed and the green flag was being waved again. Breeze was anxiously trying to pass the others trying to stay ahead of Buck by as many positions as she could. To her surprise he caught up and passed her not even giving her a passing glance. Breeze knew he must have something planned.

Hours had flown by and it was down to the last two laps. Buck had made is way to the front with Lightning and Chick. Breeze was near the front but not close enough to see Buck or the others. As Lightning passed the finish/starting line the checkered flag appeared. It was the final lap, Breeze was even more anxious because she knew the worst was about to happen and it was.

"Hey Hicks! McQueen!" Buck yelled up to them after the first turn.

Chick glanced back at him and growled.

"Hey just ignore him, it's not like he can do anything now," Lightning said with the utmost confidence.

Chick wasn't so sure.

All of a sudden the car in front of Breeze speed up and plowed down the inside line, while a car behind her plowed down the outside line heading towards the front.

"What?" she asked confused.

Jim who had been involved in the wreck earlier was watching from the garage. "Buck wouldn't dare! Not on the final lap!"

"What?" a car asked as he drove up to Jim.

"Um...nothing..." Jim said.

"What were you saying about Dicamillo son," the car asked again. Jim stared at him in silence.

The two cars on either side of the track slide by two other cars and headed towards Buck. Breeze was confused now, were they trying to take out Buck or Lightning and Chick? As they neared the second turn the two racers crossed paths in front of Buck and swerved hitting Chick and Lightning's back bumpers. Lightning and Chick both lost control and smacked into each other. The crowd and announcers went crazy as Buck easily glided by.

"No," Breeze said remorsefully. She winced seeing Chick smash into the outside wall along with Lightning. "Alright Buck, it's on!" she said with a deep breath. Breeze speed through the wreck and reached Buck as the caution came up.

"You...well hello there," Buck said.

"Hello jerk..." Breeze said her eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think about passing me, if you do your gonna end up like the others back there," Buck said.

"I think it's pretty sad that you dragged all those other cars into your sick and twisted evil little plan!" Breeze snapped.

"Oh your too funny," Buck laughed. "Little...please this plan goes over your head sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie you..." Breeze started.

"Race is starting!" Buck yelled as he sped off. Breeze knew she only had one lap to pass Buck and get the revenge she wanted so dearly. Unfortunately, Breeze didn't know that Buck had one more trick. Breeze was getting ready to pass Buck when the car behind her, who was none other then one of Buck's teammates nicked her rear bumper. She didn't lose control, but it was enough for her to lose the race. Buck crossed the finished line with the checkered flag waving.

Breeze sighed frustrated and shook her fender angrily. Buck had made his way to victory lane and was gloating while celebrating with Katherine. Breeze rolled her eyes in disgust and turned to drive back to her pit. Her crew chief and team all held weak smiles as they saw her approach.

"You did great," one of them said.

Breeze gave him an angry look as she passed by on towards the garage. In the garage she found the injured Chick and Lightning, all of Buck's beaten up buddies and Jim who had an unusually creepy big smile on his fender.

"Breeze!" Jim said as he drove up to her.

"Jim?" Breeze asked confused.

"Hey...don't worry babe," Chick said slowly limping over to her.

"Hey be careful," Breeze warned as she leapt over to him.

"Thanks," Chick said as he leaned against her taking his weight of his injured side.

"You were saying about Jim?" she asked him.

"Jim's got something interesting to tell you," Lightning said as he limped over with Doc.

"What?" Breeze asked confused. "I don't get it... aren't you Jim's friend?"

"I was...not anymore...I'm sorry for what he did to you, I didn't want any part of it, that's why he had Dustin wreck me today because I wanted to be a free-thinker..." Jim apologized.

"It's alright..." Breeze said with a soft smile.

"Wow," Jim said,. "I didn't think you'd forgive me that fast..."

Breeze chuckled, "I'm a very forgiving car...I might even be able to forgive Buck..."

Jim laughed.

"Go on tell her already, or I will..." Doc said giving Jim a nudge.

"Oh right!" Jim said with a smirk.

"Buck!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Buck asked looking off to the side. It was the car who had asked Jim what he was saying about Buck earlier. "Oh...Mr. Anderson sir... so what do ya think? I won the race!'

Mr. Anderson shook is fender and scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buck asked confused.

"Don't give me that crap Buck! I'm disappointed in you on so many levels!" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Buck asked worried now.

"All your little buddies confessed, they'd rather rat you out then be fired Buck, I knew there was a lot of controversy that surrounded you but purposely wrecking Breeze and all those other racers..." Mr. Anderson paused. "That's low...and you dragged in all my other good drivers, how's this gonna look for my racing team hm? Not good huh?"

"But Mr. Anderson let me explain, there's no way you can trust them!" Buck tried to convince him.

"Buck...I have no choice but to fire you!" Mr. Anderson said sternly.

Buck gasped in shock. "What!?" he yelled.

"Your firing him?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," Mr. Anderson answered.

"Oh, that sucks, well I'll see you around Buck," Katherine said as she left his side and drove off into the crowd immediately stopping to flirt with another racer.

"Breeze was right she is a bitch!" Buck said angrily.

Mr. Anderson cleared his throat, "You have two days to get your things from the trailer, after that it's junk...and I never ever want to see you again ya here? Don't even try to catch my attention son, you've just tarnished your racing career for good!"

And with that Mr. Anderson left leaving Buck alone standing in front of thousands of racing fans and hundreds of reporters stunned. Among the crowd was Breeze, who had a smile on her face. "It's what he deserves..." she thought. All of a sudden the crowd got unruly and started yelling and booing and throwing things. Breeze's smiled turned to a frown to see Buck's sad look on his face. Breeze took a deep breath.

"Buck! Hey Buck!" Breeze said as she drove up to him.

Buck gave her a shocked look, "W-what do you want?" he asked.

"I...I just wanted to say that...even if your not sorry for what you did, or even if you don't regret it...that we're ok? Ok? I don't think you should leave racing with everyone hating you..." Breeze said. She smiled and turned to the crowd. "Did you all hear that!?" she asked them. "Whatever Buck did in the past, is in the past! I forgive him for what he's done to me and my friends! I know he's not the best guy, but still...everyone deserves to be forgiven, because I know if I did something like this I would want to be forgiven too..." she paused and turned to Buck.

"I think you all should forgive him too..." Breeze said.

The crowd had to ponder what Breeze said for a moment. They were all confused and stunned that a victim of Buck's would be up there forgiving him like that. Eventually the crowd cheered at Breeze's speech and happiness was restored at the racetrack.

"Breeze I..." Buck started.

"You don't have to thank me..." Breeze said with a smile. "Congrads on the win...hopefully it won't be your last, maybe you can find another owner..."

"Doubt it..." Buck said.

"Whatever..." Breeze said as she turned and headed back to the garage.

Later that night...

"Well..." Chick said as he shook his fender. "That's not what I would have done..."

"I know that's why I did it," Breeze said with a smirk.

"Not amusing," Chick said.

"I'm kidding..." Breeze said with a laugh. "I didn't want Buck to be hurt...besides revenge isn't all that sweet ya know?"

"Yeah, whatever," Chick sighed.

The two were outside of the speedway, parked next to exit. Everyone was long gone by now and the sun had set, the clouds were covering the moon so the only illumination were the lamps in the parking lot.

"So..." Breeze said with a sigh. "You feelin' better?"

"Yeah...they fixed me up pretty good..." Chick said as he shook out his left tire. "I think I'll be able to race next week."

"Good, because I want some good competition, I have a good feeling next week's race is gonna be the one!" Breeze said with an optimistic look in her eyes.

"Oh really?" Chick asked with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Breeze asked.

"Your still a rookie you know..." Chick pointed out.

"So what? A rookie can't place first in a race? I already beat you once! Who says I can't do it again?" Breeze asked irritated.

"I do," Chick said.

"Oh really, well fine then!" Breeze said. "I'll just have to prove you wrong!"

"You tempting me into a race Rook?" Chick asked.

"I believe it was you who was trying to tempt me into a race Mr. Big Shot-Racing-Vet!" Breeze pointed out.

"You saw through my ruse," Chick admitted.

Breeze chuckled and caressed his tire with hers. "Ok then, let's race baby!" she said with a wink.

Breeze and Chick stationed themselves at one end of the parking lot.

"First to the other side?" Chick asked.

"Your on," Breeze said with a smirk.

"Ok then," he said. "You say when."

Breeze revved up her engine, followed by Chick. They both narrowed their eyes and glanced over at each other.

"When!" Breeze said suddenly as she sped off leaving Chick in the dust.

"Unh, not again!?" he said as he shook his fender and sped off after her.

Breeze laughed triumphally almost halfway to the other side.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you," Chick said as he gently shoved her out of the way.

"Hey!" Breeze yelped as she skidded to a stop almost hitting a bush.

Chick laughed, "Better luck next time sweetie!" he said.

Breeze laughed evilly.

Chick glanced back to see where she was and slowed down seeing that she was no where in sight. "Babe?" he asked confused.

"HA!" Breeze yelled as she leapt out of the bushes and jumped out in front of him.

"AHHHHH!" Chick yelled startled.

Breeze turned around throwing dust into Chick's face as she continued on. "Better luck next time sweetie!" she yelled back tauntingly with a laugh.

"Breeze," he said his engine still racing. Chick gained composure and sped over to her. Breeze was almost to the other side when she saw Chick pull up next to her. "Oh no you don't," she said as she slammed into the side of him.

"Oh, ow!" Chick winced in pain as he came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh no, baby I'm sorry!" Breeze said as she stopped remembering his injury.

"Oh no babe, you shouldn't be sorry," Chick said with a smirk as he revved his engine and sped off.

"That little jerk..." Breeze said.

Chick reached the other side of the parking lot and skidded to a stop.

"And that's how it's done!" Chick said happily. "Now to rub it in Breeze's fender..." he said as he turned around.

"Punk," Breeze said driving up to him. "Pretending you were hurt!"

Breeze lifted her tire and struck him on the hood.

"Ow, why'd ya hit me?" Chick asked.

"Why do you think?" Breeze asked.

"Aw, come on babe don't be a sore loser..." Chick said with a laugh.

Breeze rolled her eyes, "Oh boy..." she said as she started to drive off.

"Hey where are you going?" Chick asked.

"Oh nowhere...hey look!" Breeze said pointing with her tire.

"Huh what?" Chick asked as he looked in the direction she was pointing to. "I don't see anything...Breeze? Breeze?" he asked looking around but not spotting the purple monte carlo. "Babe?" Chick drove down the line of bushes searching for her. "Breeze?"

"Boo!" she yelled leaping out of the bushes behind him.

"Ah!" Chick yelled as he leapt in the air and turned around to look at her.

"I can't believe you fell for it again!" Breeze said.

Chick rolled his eyes unamused.

"Baby, your engine's racing..." she said trying not to laugh. "You-you...ha ha ha ha!" she said bursting out in laughter.

"Alright, alright," Chick said annoyed. "Just don't do that again!'

"I won't, I promise...at least not tonight..." Breeze said with a smile.

"So..." Chick said.

"So..." Breeze repeated.

"You going with McQueen tomorrow?" Chick asked.

"Well I was planning on it, we have to practice together..." Breeze said. "But if a certain green racecar asks me to go with him...I might consider it..."

"You might?" Chick asked.

"Maybe..." Breeze said as she turned away from him.

"Your kidding right?" Chick asked worried.

Breeze gave him a blank look, "Of course!" she said.

"Then you'll come with me," Chick asked.

"Of course honey," Breeze said with a laugh.

"There you go laughing at me again," Chick said with a sigh.

"Oh stop it," Breeze said as she nudged his tire.

Chick smirked, "I was just messing with ya..." he said.

"I know..." Breeze said cuddling up next to him. Chick wrapped his tire around hers and brushed his fender across hers. Breeze smiled as he brought her closer to him and kissed her. All of a sudden she started laughing.

"What are you laughing about now?" Chick asked confused.

"Ha ha, it's your mustache I'm sorry..." she laughed giving him an innocent smile.

Chick rolled his eyes and silenced her with another kiss.

THE END

YAYAYAYA! does a dance Yay my first ever Cars fanfic is finished! This is almost as exciting as when I finished my first ever Fanfic! reminisces Aw, good times! Well you know what this means don't you? I can start working on my Cars and Talladega Nights crossover! Yippe wahoo! Aw yeah it's gonna be awesome check out my profile for more info on that! WOO SHAKE AND BAKE! clears throat And that also means I can finish DWD too yayayayaya! jumps for joy Well I hope you enjoyed my story I know I enjoyed writing it lol

Kapricia 3


End file.
